Flickering Flame
by Kage Otome
Summary: Revising. YYHxIY. Betrayed by her betrothed, her heart turned to ice. Who can melt this womans heart and recapture the flame that once burned so brightly within her. Alternate Endings and Pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

A/n: After rereading my story Flickering Flame' I have found myself unsatisfied with how the project turned out. This is the revised version of my story. Hopefully it's better then the original. Hope you like it.

_All the fairy tales, the romance novels, the soap operas; they're all lies. Love does not conquer all.' -Laurell K. Hamilton, The Lunatic Cafe._

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 1: Broken

Standing stock-still, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. It was as if her whole world had come crashing down on her. She could feel it. Her heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Her mind couldn't quite process what she was seeing at first. But as soon as it did, she ran. Every part of her, all of her instincts told her to run and never look back. Looking back, observing what she'd just seen would be acknowledging the truth. A truth she so desperately wanted to believe was a lie. A trick, even a ploy to turn her against her love. 

But she knew. She knew.

It was no trick nor ploy.

_Truth is stranger then fiction_.

That was how the saying went, wasn't it? Racing through the woodland area surrounding her, all that ran through the young youkai's mind was, _How could you?'_ Tears which had previously been held back by her sheer force of will began to stream down her face steadily falling to the grounds as precious stones. And all through the silence, only she could her the sound of her heart breaking loudly in her ears. Only she could feel the slight chill settling within the remains of where her heart used to be.

Running through the gates surrounding her magnificent home, past the stunned guards. She ran to the only place that felt safe, familiar, comforting. Towards the study where her fathers scent still lingered even after his death years ago. Sesshoumaru who was looking over some documents jerked up in surprise, wondering what had happened. Collapsing in his arms sobs tore from her body, strangled, pained. Broken. Doing the only thing he could, he held her, close to him inhaling her lovely scent. Only to find her betrothed's scent, mingled with another youkai female's scent and her salty tears.

Red began to bleed into his eyes, turning them a deep ferocious crimson. Snarling in his mind, he silently vowed to himself, _Hiei will pay for hurting what is mine.'_ But not yet. Kagome needed him now. He was not about to fail her. Not now, not ever. He couldn't, he loved her. Even if he never told her, even if she never knew. He loved her. He always would. Not a damn thing could change that. Stroking her dark blue-black locks from her face he assessed the physical damage done to her, probably accidentally self-inflicted. Hitting branches and such. Her fighting gi was torn beyond repair and she had a nasty gash on her waist, probably ran into a protruding plant of some kind. 

But the only thing that truly had him worrying was not the physical wounds, but the emotional ones. Hiei being with another would've torn her heart into shreds. And looking into those beautiful blue-violet orbs Sesshoumaru finally realized just how deep he'd wounded her. Hiei, for all intent and purposes could've ripped her beating heart from her chest and killed her. It would've been just as effective. She'd still be dead. But at least in death, she could be free of the torment he had caused. Free of the heartache. Free of the broken, haunted look she wore in her eyes. Free.

But Sesshoumaru had no doubt in his mind. Not one. Kagome would recover, she would never be the same, no. But she'd recover, in time. Heartbreak, changes things, people so much. There was no telling what would happen in the future. Except that she would recover. She always did and will continue to do so. Her pride, dignity, honor, _she_ would allow nothing less. But the damage had already been done. There was no repairing that.

Kagome was curled up tightly in her sheets, trying desperately to block out the images from earlier. But they just kept coming, they wouldn't stop. They were tormenting her, laughing at her pathetic weakness. And all she could do was sob as it replayed itself, over and over and over again.

**Flashback**

Kagome was happily skipping through the woods near her fortress humming a little tune under her breath. She was thinking about her betrothed, they were to be mated within two months. She couldn't wait. At first she'd only consented to it because it was her fathers last wish, to see her mated off to Hiei, the infamous forbidden child. But as time passed, she'd fallen and fallen hard for the little koorime-apparition. But all was not well in paradise.

Hearing voices Kagome paused and quietly sneaked a peek behind the tree she was currently behind. Freezing up, she suddenly wished she'd never seen what she had. Hiei, _her_ Hiei was with a woman, a woman that wasn't her. Some type of flying youkai, a gorgeous flying youkai with violet eyes and dark raven colored hair. Two beautiful violet colored wings protruding from her back. 

Hiei, did you kill that pesky little girl yet? Her voice was soft, cold.

Hn. No.Do it quickly, then we can take control of the Northern province.I want the Shikon. Hiei stated.

You will have it Hiei, as soon as the girl is dead, you can take it from her. And we shall both reign supreme. The youkai female chuckled darkly.

I will strike tonight, while we are taking our moonlit walk. She will be kidnapped' and killed. I would've been knocked unconscious. Do not worry Kirai, she will die. Hiei spoke quietly. 

**End of Flashback**

She'd run after that. Sesshoumaru made all the necessary measures to keep Hiei away, even going so far as to tell him face to face that the mating was off and he was no longer welcome in the Northern or the Western lands. Sniffling she curled up into a tight ball and just cried. Never did she notice the sad eyes that watched her from a dark corner.

He broke her heart, her spirit, her life.

All it took was one mistimed appearance.

It was unforgivable. And irreparable.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

A/n: I wonder, is anybody even _reading_ this? Hopefully someone is. Enjoy.

_Well has it been said that there is no grief like the grief which does not speak. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 2: Comfort

They'd left the Northern palace just before dawn arriving at the western palace just before sunset that same day. Inutashio, Lord of the Western Lands, felt them incoming a while back and was at the front gate to greet them. However the handsome taiyoukai wasn't prepared for Kagome barreling into him, knocking him onto his rump. Looking down at her normally perfect appearance which was now marred by disheveled hair, eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked a wreck. Tears swam down her face dropping to the ground as priceless gems. 

Someone had hurt the precious Koorime-Kaze Youkai that was Kagome. Someone had hurt what he considered his. They would pay. Holding her close to him he purred softly to comfort her. Someone had hurt her very badly, Kagome was a very strong woman, she had to be. After all that's happened but for this. For her to be so vulnerable, hurt. Inutashio shook his head it was almost unimaginable. Brushing a soft kiss against the crown of her head, he looked up at his eldest son, a question in his eyes.

No emotion except a quiet deadly rage floated in his eldest son's eyes. A deadly rage that would only be satiated with death. Someone would pay with their life. Sesshoumaru could be ruthless, merciless, even cruel at times, but it was only when he went into a concealed, controlled rage that he was most dangerous. Torture could and probably would be used on whomever was his target. Inutashio could find not one part of him, though that pitied them. For if they were the one that hurt Kagome, Lord Inutashio would gladly join in on the bloodbath. 

Making soft soothing sounds, Inutashio simply cradled her to his chest, rocking her back and forth offering what little comfort he could. His poor little Kagome. What had she done to deserve this?

No answer came to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father and son watched, silent. Kagome sat in the gardens stroking the petal of a Marigold and yellow carnation. Briefly she remembered a conversation with one of the healers who she spent much time with during her fathers time of illness. Remembering a conversation between the healer and herself she let one tear fall down her face. The perfect angles, cheeks, nose, eyes stayed cool, composed. Never changing through it all. How long had it been since Hiei had so ruthlessly destroyed their love.

**Flashback**

What awe dese? A younger Kagome asked curiosity brightening blue-violet orbs.

The old woman chuckled softly, brown eye glittering. 

_Dianthus caryophyllus _and _Calendula_. Kagome asked confused.

Those are Yellow Carnations and Marigolds.Yeyow Canatins and Marigols? Kaede chuckled. The young three year old was absolutely precious.

What do dey mean?Yellow carnations represent rejection, disappointment and Marigolds represent cruelty, grief, and jealousy. Kaede stated seriously.

Most don't know of the meaning of flowers, but every flower has it's own meaning, if you care to look, to see.

Looking up with oddly serious eyes she said, That's sad.Yes, it is.

**End Flashback  
**  
It had been three months since they arrived at the western citadel. Three long drawn out months. Kagome was never the same, she'd closed off into herself, not even letting Bankotsu, Shizen or Kashaku draw her out of her pain. To lost in her own grief, she didn't even see how it was affecting everyone else around her. 

_It isn't enough for your heart to break because everybody's heart is broken now. _

Her father had read her this quote when she was but five years old, when he was dying. Know one would ever know how hard she took her papa's death. No one. He was her best friend, confident and her _papa_. She had no mother as far as she knew. She'd been left at the gates in a blanket and little else to protect her from the harsh elements. And it had been winter. Of course she _was_ a child of the ice, so it wasn't so much the chill that bothered her.

Now that she looked back on it, the only thing that bothered her was that her _mother_ didn't care enough to even leave her, her name. Or even a _reason_. A reason as to why she abandon her. The only reason Kagome hadn't been killed was because her father Lord Kaiten of the Northern Lands found her first. Her scent, her blood did not lie, she may have been born a_ bastard'_ but she was still the heir to the lands, and she'd proved herself to be a good one. A strong one.

_What am I doing? I need to get back to my lands, take care of things. I can't keep depending on Inutashio-sama. I won't be weak and frail. I'll go back and continue my rule, as a good ruler should.'_

Rising from her spot on the stone bench she turned around and whispered to the dark cold night that was her only sanctuary, her only comfort, her solitude. 

It's time I return to my lands.This time, I will let no one get the best of me.'


	3. Chapter 3: Stone

A/n: Okay, here's another chapter for you, my dear reviewers!

_Referring to Emotions and Love. Tell your heart you don't care, tell your heart it will only bring you pain and eventually your heart will believe you. _-A little snippet from another one of my stories, not saying if it's posted yet, you can find out for yourself if ya really want to.

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 3: Stone

It was amazing how quickly time passed when one threw themselves into their work, training, and patrolling. Two years. Sighing softly to herself, she wondered absently where those two years had gone. It had been a full year since she completed her training with the _jounin_. Proud as she and her _family_ had been, she still felt as if something was missing. Something Important. But she couldn't pinpoint the feeling.

It was really beginning to annoy the hell out of her.

Shaking her head, flowing blue-black hair swished with the sudden movement. Suddenly her muscles tightened in warning, her instincts were screaming at her. Turning around she deftly caught the small kunai inches before penetration would've occurred. Glaring at her she growled softly.

What was that for _Bankotsu_?Just making sure your senses weren't getting dull.Should I be offended?

Looking over at her bent head, Bankotsu couldn't quite stop the sigh that escaped from his lips. No matter what anyone did Kagome was never the same after the _incident_. Determined to better herself she'd asked aid of a shinobi group to train her. Although they were hesitant at first, she had great potential. Therefore the jounin decided to take her in under his wing. Especially after he saw some of the more viscous scars adorning her body. It was quite obvious to the old jounin that this young youkai had been through much, physically and emotionally. Which showed in her icy nature.

If any one of them had their way that damned _Forbidden child_ would be dead. Well perhaps rotting in a cell while they tortured him, and then killed, once they decided he'd atoned for his sins against Kagome. Then, they'd send him to Hell. Literally. The little bastard didn't deserve to live, happily while Kagome lay dying inside, while Kagome lay broken.

It just wasn't fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However Hiei was anything less then happy, he was absolutely miserable. Working for Koenma of Reikai. Hiei sorely regretted ever stealing that damnable Shadow Sword. Even though it could turn a person into a mindless demon if cut with the blade. Why? Because now he had to work for the runt. With his so called team. Two ningens, both annoying as hell and one perverted fox. 

But most of all, he missed Kagome.

Not that he'd ever show it nor say it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue-violet eyes snapped open in alarm. Spreading her senses over her lands she found nothing alarming. So what had drawn her attention so rapidly. That, was unusual. Growling softly she stalked off to find out if someone else had just been alerted as she. However before she could find someone she came upon a very _odd _scene to say the least. Her kits were covered from head to toe in (what was that) flour? What in the world?

Shippo, Satori _what_ are you _doing_? This was stated calmly despite the twitching eyebrow.

_How_ did you get into the flour? Giving them a stern look that meant business. 

They did what any self-respecting kitsune would do. Turn tail and fled. 

Ooh. The chase was on now. Kagome lips twitched up into a small barely noticeable smirk despite herself and gave chase. It wouldn't do good to let her two little ones get one up on her would it. They could run but they couldn't hide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much moved her these days. Sesshoumaru watched this with a soft look on his normal cold face. If there were two people that could make Kagome smile it was those two. Her adopted kits. They were brothers, Shippo and Satori, both kitsunes with power over ice and wind. Kagome found them half-dead next to their parent's dead bodies some 1 1/2 years ago. Taking pity on the two she brought them to her palace, opening her home and unknowingly her heart to the two adorable demons.

The very heart that shunned any type of emotion. 

The very heart that turned to icy stone in the midst of pain.

A heart that may very well stay that way.

If only...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue watched her from his perch in a large oak tree. He'd only heard stories of when she'd allowed herself to smile, to laugh freely. He couldn't picture it, he was so used to her icy nature, _how_ could he see it? He tried, hard. And sometimes he could imagine it. Sometimes. But not now. 

Watching over her adopted kits, he almost smiled at the thought of Kagome joining in on her kits playtime, chasing them around, playing _tag_ with them. Laughing, smiling, having fun. Clearing her throat, Kagome drew their attention away from the game and to her.

It's time for lessons, boys. Her voice was smooth as honey as usual.

Yes Ma'am. Both boys saluted to her before dashing into the castle to get ready. Kagome sighed. Boys will be boys. Of course they were just so darned adorable. Before she could make it to the castle, she was intercepted by Naraku.

The handsome crimson eyed hanyou smirked back at her. His long dark hair flowed down his back blending easily with the dark black and purple kimono. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she ducked out of the embrace and continued to the castle.

Can't I say hi' to my friend. Naraku purred in that silky voice of his. 

Kagome paused as if she were actually contemplating this.

She said flatly, drawing forth a sexy little pout.

I was wandering around and came upon a rumor.It's not like you to listen to rumors Naraku.But this was from a very reliable source.

Narrowed eyes observed him for a few moments before nodding.

I'll bite. What is it?The _Kurai Katana._

Kagome perked up immediately at the name.

The dark sword that enhances the use of dark powers and allows the bearer control of dark powers?Shall we gather the rest of the _Hakai_ to retrieve it?Shippo, Satori, change of plans. We will be going on a mission.Are you sure we should bring them?Yes, this is their legacy. They will learn.

He nodded not daring to go against her.

Meet in the study. Kagome stated before making her way to her room.

There would be no mistakes.

After all they were the _Hakai_.

A group of demons and humans, hanyou alike who struck terror into all of Makai like no others. Even alone their names struck cords of fear through even the most powerful of beings. Especially Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Naraku was up there along with the rest of her _team_. They stole, they killed, and part of them enjoyed it.

No one would dare stand in their way.

Not unless they had a death wish.

The Hakai, are after all the bringers of death and destruction.

Of havoc, as was their namesake.

And havoc, they would bring, to the possessor of the Kurai Katana.

Because what the Hakai wanted, the Hakai got.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

**Jounin:** Highest-ranking Ninja/Ninja clan master****

Kunai: Ninja throwing knives****

Shinobi: Sneak thief****

Youkai: Demon****

Ningens: Humans****

Kitsune: Fox****

Hanyou: Half-demon****

Kurai Katana: Dark Sword****

Hakai: Havoc/Destruction

A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, The next installment should be up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4: Tricked

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 4: Tricked

Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive. He was her most trusted friend. Silver hair fell to his thighs, gleaming a soft silvery-blue. Golden eyes cold as her own softened. Kagome's own glacier-like eyes softened if only for a second seeing him. Walking up to her, he laid a gentle kiss upon her brow, she followed through with a kiss on his cheek. 

Kuronue was the next to arrive. The handsome bat-demon who was the previous partner to Youko Kurama. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had found him, almost dead while patrolling their lands over a year ago. Deciding to save him, had been perhaps one of their better ideas. He'd proved to be a great asset to their team. Not to mention, he was extremely gifted in the art of thievery. And it helped his case he was both attractive and a fighter.

The Taguro brothers. Kagome had much amusement at their reaction from being brought back from the dead. She had connections in Hell. Literally. Lucifer, was more than happy to grant her wish to have the two brought back to life. Kagome had missed them dearly. 

Juuromaru, was perhaps the fastest of the group. Lilac hair fell to his waist and blue eyes stayed devoid of any emotion. He was known not only for his speed and exceptional looks but his infamous attack. _Shikyo no Kuchidzuke(kissu)_. Kiss of Death. Literally. His lips of blue were able to release enough poison to immobilize a person, eventually killing them.

Naraku, ever the manipulative hanyou. His favorite past time was killing and wreaking havoc. Especially on humans, he didn't care for them or their weakness. Ningens were just another annoyance to him. A useless annoyance. 

Hiten, one of the _Thunder Brothers_, but the only living one. A womanizer that one, with his dark crimson eyes and long dark hair he was appealing to a woman's eyes. What attracted Kagome to him was his reputation for death, and perhaps, a little part of her was curious as to what made him tick. He for some reason caught her eye.

The only human on the team was Bankotsu. Fortunately for him, the rest of the Hakai accepted him with little to no problem. Banryuu was his choice weapon. His life span however was that of a youkai's due to his bond with Kagome. Kagome who had claimed him as her own. Not her mate, just _hers_. She couldn't bear to be apart from him, after all they were wee tot's together. Although the claiming was done decades ago.

Kashaku, one of the generals in the Western Army. It's really funny how things turn out. Kagome and Kashaku never got along as pups always making trouble to each other, pulling pranks, name calling etc. Now they were companions, allies, even friends.

Shizen on the other hand was Kashaku's polar opposite, gentle, funny and yes kind to a degree. The only thing that caught Kagome's eye was his cunning eyes, he had an affliction for pulling pranks, trickery. He was a great thief and one of the only people who could calm her down. Kagome's rage was always lethal. Without either Sesshoumaru, Shizen or Bankotsu, well...things got really ugly, real fast.

The last to arrive was Inuyasha. The only reason he hung around with them was because, he liked to fight. His strength was welcome in the group, however, more often than not his mouth got him into trouble with someone in the group, forcing them to silence Inuyasha. By knocking him out. 

Oh, and how could we forget, Kagome's kits Shippo and Satori, even though they weren't actually part of the Hakai, they sometimes went along so minus the two there were twelve, add the two and there were fourteen.

Together the fourteen of them made up the most feared group in all of Makai and Reikai. The Hakai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaching the barrier was almost pathetically easy. Kagome was the last to go through, seeing as it was she who was holding the portal open. As soon as everyone was through the portal closed as if it'd never been there. Walking out of the deserted park, people paused and stared. They whispered amongst themselves of the group of hoodlums. How they meant no good. She smirked. 

They had no idea. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the deserted warehouse, in which lies the Kurai Katana (or so Naraku says). A few foolish demons were guarding the entrance. Kuronue and Shizen took them out easily, silently so as not to alert anyone else. I count 800 demons, maybe more guarding' the sword. 

It was beautiful. 

It radiated all things dark and evil.

It would be mine.

Have fun boys.

The fight was on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma had called in his reikai tantei earlier, regarding an _important matter'_ he said. Gathered in his office was Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Touya and Jin. When they arrived, Koenma explained about a group of demons that attempted to steal the Kurai Katana a few days ago. Then he explained of his plans to lure them into a trap, trick them into believing the sword at the warehouse was the real Kurai Katana. It wasn't. Spirit forces would then detain the group and they would be punished.

The screen flickered to life.

What they saw made even the emotionless Hiei's eyes widen. A group of fourteen demons, hanyous and a human were fighting 800 or so demons. Even the two kits. They watched as a silver haired, golden eyed youkai's poison ate through a demons body. Another dark haired, blue eyed bat demon hacked away at another three with his scythe. Two very familiar figures, the Taguro brothers were taking on about 20 demons, not even breaking sweat. A lilac haired male sped around all the other demons ripping them to shreds before they could pose a threat to his team mates. A spider hanyou with dark hair and crimson eyes licked his bloody hands, laughing maniacally before ripping into another female demon with bloodlust in his eyes.

A youkai with similar features to the spider hanyou was shooting thunder with his pike. A seemingly human was slashing his way through the numbers with a large sword. A silver haired-golden eyed hanyou with an equally big sword was hacking away with little to no finesse. A male Inu-youkai with silver hair streaked crimson and light red eyes was decapitating and ripping demons apart with deadly talons. A kitsune with gold hair and green eyes was whipping them. With a thin poison covered whip, made from dragon scales. Very sharp.

But what caught their attention was the smallest figure. Long blue-black locks flowed down their back to mid-thigh, in a braid, blue-violet eyes tinted red and a mask on the lower half of their face. Their gender was anyone's guess, a trench coat stopped their view. The other's however were clearly of male gender, so they could only guess, this little one was also male. Even the kits were male. This youkai however used powers similar to both Jin and Touya. This youkai fought viciously, trying to get to the two kits, who seemed to be fine, even amused by the demons trying to get to them.

Koenma suddenly paled with realization of just _who_ he lured into his _brilliant_' trap. The Hakai, the katana was really with him, so...he paled yet again, his skin turning into a pale, chalky color. They were going to come after him next! And...he winced this time. They'd be very angry. After all it was he who tricked them. And he who would no doubt pay. Maybe...he could hide?

Turning back to the screen he literally saw red. Beautiful claret eyes, that weren't supposed to be claret. Then the screen turned black. That could only mean one thing, they destroyed his little spy cam. And they could trace the spy cam back to him. 

_Kami-sama, Save me.'  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Translations:**

Shikyo no Kuchidzuke: Kiss of Death

**Hanyou:** Half-Demon, Half-Human

**Makai:** The Demon Realm****

Reikai: Spirit World

**Hakai: **Havoc/Destruction  
**  
Kurai Katana:** Dark Sword  
**  
Reikai Tantei: **Spirit Detective  
**  
Youkai: **Demon

**Inu-Youkai:** Dog Demon  
**  
Kitsune:** Fox

A/n: Thanks for reading everyone, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

_Injuries are never forgotten in the presence of those who caused them.' -Aesop Fables-The Laborer and the Snake._

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 5: Meetings

Angry would've been to gentle a word as to how she felt at that very moment. Enraged, furious, inflamed, infuriated, outraged, turbulent, wrathful were more appropriate words to describe her foul mood. It was only when she stood ten feet in front of the _Kurai Katana'_ that she sensed the false aura around it. _Faked_. Someone had tricked them. And the stupid fools thought they could get away with it? Embarrassing them. Fooling them. Growling low in her throat she found exactly what she was looking for, the little spy cam. Imbedded into the hilt of the fake sword.

Lifting the sword off the platform by the hilt, she squeezed, crushing both the hilt and the camera inside. It was after all only _wood_. What kind of an idiot, put's a wood hilt on a _real_ silver bladed sword. An idiot, that's what. A _Reikai_ idiot. Stupid fool, really thought, she wouldn't recognize the Reikai symbol on the youkai's uniform? Yes, she thought it odd, but passed it off as nothing. Until now. 

It was time to pay a little visit to Reikai.

And the toddler.

Opening a portal to Reikai before anyone could stop her she stepped through, a fire burning in her icy eyes. The rest of the Hakai followed her through before the portal closed. Who knows what kind of damage she would do. Anger blinds. This was true, even in Kagome's situation. She never noticed the Reikai Tantei standing to the side in slight shock. And she never saw _him_.

You think you can fool _me_, Koenma? she hissed her voice soft.

Before she could so much as lift a finger against him a terrified yell broke through the red haze in her mind. Turning she lunged for the ugly oaf who had her kits in his hands. Punching him, tearing forth a hideous scream from him, no doubt breaking his nose. Preparing to slit his throat for touching what was hers, Sesshoumaru stopped her. Why? Not even he knew.

Growling softly she stepped away from the human, complying with Sesshoumaru's wishes. For him. Certainly not for that stupid ningen who had the nerve to touch her kits. Snarling at him once more, Sesshoumaru gripped her tightly. Forcing herself into a calm state, she took a deep breath, and repeated this five times, until she managed to reign her bloodlust. For now. 

You, runt, will give me the Kurai Katana.If you do, I will _consider_ making your death as quick as possible. This was said with a bit more determination. A dark brow cocked up in silent amusement, but eyes stayed cold. Removing the mask from her face, revealing delicate features stunned the poor prince. Not to mention the startled detectives.

Then I will take it by force. She sped towards him, noting the horrified look that spread across his features, she almost smirked. He closed his eyes tightly awaiting the death he was sure would come. At the last second she darted slightly to the left of him and destroyed the wall behind him with a fist. A whirlwind swirled around her fist, much like Jin's attack _Shura Senpuuken_. Back flipping she landed next to Naraku a sword in her hand. Upon her arms bandages were slashed away by the wind revealing two markings. 

On both of her arms, Snake's, blue snake's wound around her arms to her elbow. On the small of her back was a tornado. All three pulsed in time with her eyes. Closing her eyes she let the power flow through her body, throwing her head back, she let a smirk cross her features. The wind and ice were so powerful, swirling around her ripping the trench coat to shreds, revealing a very slender, very _female_ body. When she opened her eyes violet dominated enhancing the light silvery-violet symbol of a six-pointed star on her forehead.

It's beautiful. Naraku said, eyes alight.

Handing the sword to him, he took it almost reverently as if he were holding something priceless. Of course it _was_ priceless. You couldn't put a price on such a weapon. However, her attention was only temporarily diverted. Before long her eyes found Koenma's terrified amber-brown. Looking into her cold face he could find no pity, no mercy. He was going to die. Right here. Now. And there was nothing he could do about it.

You die.

Before Kagome could carry out her threat Kuronue's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. He whispered soft words into her ear, calming words. Soothing her was no easy task but he was beginning to learn. Nuzzling her neck he made a soft sound in his chest, relaxing her marginally. Kuronue sighed, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. Had she been anyone else, she would've giggled. 

Too bad she was her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while for the shock to register.

And I admit, I was shocked. Seeing her.

Beautiful. 

Cold.

Realization struck me almost painfully. _I did this. How could I do this? How could I hurt someone so pure?'_ No answer came to me. I turned away from her unable to keep eye contact. To look into those beautiful eyes that had once held nothing but kindness, happiness. Those beautiful eyes that now held nothing but a cold hate. And you know what?

I had only myself to blame.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at him, eyes locking with fiery crimson. My breath hitched, I blinked rapidly to suppress resurfacing tears. Damnit. I'm over this. I've forgotten him, condemned him. Damned him. Taking a deep breath, I let my eyes roam over his body, he hadn't changed a bit. It was almost enough to make me smile, bitterly. He wasn't even affected by what he'd done to me. Probably doesn't know he did anything wrong.

It hurt. So much.

The pain that just wouldn't go away. It was like a thousand swords piercing my heart over and over again. Being burned alive. I burned, I felt and I hated it. Even after all this time he could still make me feel weak, young and so horribly naive. Just seeing him, standing there unaffected by the world around him, was so familiar and painful. All it took was one look and old wounds were opened. Wounds that I believed had finally turned into scars. Obviously I was wrong. It still felt like I was dying. He was here and I was in pain.

Just seeing him and I feel like falling apart again.

I won't. I can't afford to.

Hate began to build up inside me. Who was he to make me feel so weak and helpless? Who was he to control me like that? He was _nothing_. He had no control over me. He couldn't hurt me. Not more then he already did. After all there isn't anything worse he could've done to me then kill me inside. Nothing. Honestly, I would've preferred death to what he did. It would've had the same affect. My pain.

Baring my fangs at the group of detectives I snarled. The tall orange-haired human flinched back. I had a feeling I would like him, he knew who to fear. I noticed the demons of the group tensed, the only one who seemed calm if only slightly weary was the toushin. He was _cute_. In a roguish sort of way. Reminded me of Inuyasha.

The two who got my attention the most were the two shinobi's. A blue haired ice shinobi with blue eyes and a red haired, blue eyed wind shinobi. They looked vaguely familiar. But the thing that caught my eye was their power. They were extremely powerful, for as young as they were. Perhaps a few years older than I but not by much. In demon years that was young. They were still, practically pups. 

The red haired, green eyed fox was very sexy. If he hadn't been a spirit detective I would've considered taking him to my bed. What? It's not as if I'm a virgin, people change with heartbreak right? So I choose who I sleep with, and my standards are high. He would've been a worthwhile partner no doubt. Pity.

I stiffened, hearing _him_ say my name.

Shizen approached me wrapping his arms around my waist, bathing my face with his tongue, offering his comfort. I brushed a kiss against his mouth before turning back to face _him._ Heh. Even after all this time I still have trouble thinking his name for fear he will hear me. Thinking of _him_ in general.

Hello Hiei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Reikai Tantei looked between Kagome and Hiei confused. Did the two _know_ each other?

If, If I could go back in time, I would- Kagome never let him finish.

Yes, that's very nice. If _I _could go back in time, I would've never met you.

With that parting shot Kagome and the rest of the Hakai took there leave, bestowing upon Hiei one last baleful glare.

What was that about?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

Kurai Katana: Dark Sword  
**  
Reikai: **Spirit World

**Tantei:** Detective  
**  
Hakai: **Havoc/Destruction ****

Ningen: Human****

Shura Senpuuken: Tornado Punch. Jin's attack. (Will be explained in later chapters for those of you who don't know this attack)

A/n: Soo...Did you like?


	6. Chapter 6: One Day

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on my other stories. For those of you who want to know, current update schedule's and such will be posted on my xanga page, which you can link to from my profile.

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 6: One Day

Her hands clenched in her anger, in her pain. Blood fell to the ground in small drops, her darkened violet-blue eyes closed in an attempt to calm her clenching heart. _How come it hurts so much? It shouldn't...What's wrong with me? Why do I still feel...?'_  
Kagome's eyes opened to see her team looking at her, she knew her eyes showed her renewed pain, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Closing her eyes she took in a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself.

_I will not fall apart. Not again.'_

Are you all right?

Kagome snapped.

I'm _fine_. Sesshoumaru drew back as if he'd been burned, his eyes turned icy in return, hiding his pain at being so easily dismissed.

Kagome sighed, wincing mentally.

Sesshoumaru I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Kagome bit out uncomfortably.

Kagome shot him a grateful look, he always seemed to understand her. No one else did. 

I need to be alone. Her voice came out soft and pleading, so unlike her that they immediately left to do as she wished, except for one.

Why couldn't he stay gone?Do not worry about the hybrid. Juuromaru's voice came out smooth and soft.

Kagome turned a slightly softer look towards her companion. Towards her friend. Maybe for them, for him, she could show emotions, for them, she could feel. Juuromaru wrapped his strong arms around her slender form, and just held her. Leaning her head back against him, he rested his head on hers, closing his eyes in bliss. He'd missed this. And unknown to him, so did she.

Thank you, Juuromaru. She whispered softly, glad that she met him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were patrolling their lands when, sensing a slight disturbance, at the border of the West and the North, both, from there own sides, sped toward the border. Both arrived at nearly the same time to find a demon, bleeding very badly, with a dead B-class demon next to him. His long, light, lilac hair, lay tangled and bloody beneath his heavily bleeding body, and his blue eyes cold and unfeeling. One would never be able to tell he was in pain. If it weren't for his shallow, choppy breathing and tightness around those lovely eyes.

Without saying a word she kneeled down next to him, carefully out of his reach. It wasn't like he could do anything though, with as injured as he was. Staring at him curiously he made no move to defend himself. Kagome reached out and tilted his face up, so he had to look her in the eye. Blue and blue-violet met as he growled softly, not liking the feeling he got from her. He wanted to nuzzle his face into her hand, he wanted to lick it, so he closed his eyes and defended himself against what he thought was a spell, but in all reality was instinct.

He'd never known this feeling. He had after all been controlled his whole life, a cage fighter. A _pet_, fighting for his _masters_ amusement. He'd gotten tired of it, therefore fighting back, breaking free of him. Unfortunately his master would not allow for his escape so easily and therefore sent that brutal demon after him. They called him, Bruce from the America's of Ningenkai.

Be calm, we mean you no harm. The woman stated to him. He turned untrusting eyes to her. Honestly neither of them blamed him.

Juuromaru managed with his barely used voice.

You intrigue me. Kagome replied.

We will save you, but you must decide to come with us now, or turn us away and die here. Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Juuromaru nodded his assent. Kagome very gently eased him off the ground, careful of his injuries and cradled him against her, being extra careful of her armor. It wouldn't do to further injure the youkai. Curiously looking him over she muttered to herself rather then him

What an interesting puzzle you are.

**End Flashback**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juuromaru had picked her up and taken her to a large tree in the middle of her expansive gardens Sitting down, taking her with him, he easily settled her down in his lap. Away from prying eyes. Kagome glanced up at him with something akin to adoration. She truly cared for them, she did for all of hers, Her Hakai. Her eyes began to close in comfort as Juuromaru ran his hand through her, loose locks. Nuzzling her head she purred drifting off into the land of dreams.

Juuromaru knew he wasn't the smartest of the group, he wasn't the strongest, nor the wisest, but he was loyal; to her, to their group; to his---friends. Genuinely, he cared for her, and honestly, a part of him did feel something deeper for her. But he knew it wasn't to be. Kagome was colder now, maybe not around them as much, but she doesn't want to love, as she loved Hiei. Not again. Juuromaru knew that she was afraid of a broken heart, and he understood why she would shun that love. But maybe...

One day.

As he sat there with her curled in his lap, his arms snaked around her slender form. As she slept he watched over her, enjoying the sunset, enjoying the cool brisk air curling around his form. He leaned his head against her own, and as he closed his eyes, joining her in slumber he thought to himself;

_One day, she'll be ready for love again...'_

One day...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, kind of short, I know. But it's better then nothing. Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7: New Assignment

**A/n:** Yes, it has been a while, sorry everyone I've had a very hectic schedule. Anyway, here is the next _revised_ chapter of Flickering Flame.

**STORY NOTE:** As for the pairings, alternate endings will be to hard, since I'm going to build up the relationships in this revised version, but It'll probably end up a three-way pairing. As to who it will probably be Kurama/Kagome/Kuronue. Or Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kuronue, or even Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama. But I'm open to suggestions, any at all.

**Flickering Flame**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 7: New Assignment

Three days past and the Hakai were in the Ningenkai once again---much to their displeasure. No one was happy with the new arrangement, however they would not disobey Inutashio-sama. They all held him in high respects, besides he was a father to three of the members---well surrogate in one of those cases. Inutashio-sama had asked that they go to the Ningenkai and pose as elite businessmen. Or in Kagome's case, a secretary. How degrading. They would do so, no matter how much they deplored it.

After all it was only until they find the traitor.

And when they found the traitor---they would take great pleasure in killing them. No one betrays the house of the moon and gets away with it. After all, there was no other explanations as to why or how _Shido, Lord of the South_ knew their every move. They all took great pride in their lands, both the West and the Northern provinces. Both were as of now under the control of Inutashio-sama, and Kagome. They were 'joint rulers' so to speak, although Kagome let Inutashio-sama deal with most of the political aspects, she and the others would patrol and fight off any intruders or youkai that challenged their rule.

"Keh, let's just get this over with."

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha.

"Lets."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing.

That's what they found.

Absolutely _nothing_.

Kagome sighed, shoving a hand through her dark locks. Standing on the balcony of the penthouse she shared with Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Kuronue, Kashaku and Shizen. The others were across town, posing in the 'rival' company to the one they were assigned to. She missed Shippo and Satori terribly, though she was loathe to admit it. The sooner they finished this damn mission the better. The longer they stayed in the Ningenkai the greater the chances Reikai finds out. That would not bode well.

Of course---Reikai probably already knew.

After all, they'd been here four days.

"Kagome..."

"It's time to go to 'work'." Sesshoumaru said.

"Let's go. I want to get this finished with quickly."

It was time to play human.

How completely and utterly degrading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is it _this_ time--_Toddler?_" Yusuke drawled.

"The Hakai are in Ningenkai. You have to find out why their here. And if they're here to do as their namesake implies, you are to drive them back to Makai or kill them." Koenma said with utmost seriousness.

Kurama slapped a hand over Yusuke's mouth before something degrading and rude could emerge.

"What exactly do you want us to do?"

"You have to pose as workers in the same companies they have split up too. Kurama, Touya, Yusuke, You'll be going to work at _Taisho Inc._ Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kashaku, Kuronue, Shizen and Bankotsu are there. Hiei, Jin, Kuwabara you'll be going to the rival company, _Minami Enterprises._ Naraku, Hiten, Juuromaru, and the Taguro brothers are stationed there."

"You will by any means find out what they are doing there!" Koenma exclaimed, eyes wide with apprehension.

Botan quickly opened a portal to the Ningenkai, between the two destinations.

"Good Luck."

Yusuke grumbled under his breath.

"So much for that vacation."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance.

So Koenma thought he could send his team in under the very Ningenkai company they owned? What a fool. But they'd allow the detectives to come in for now, perhaps they could provide some entertainment while they were stuck in the Ningenkai. After all, as much as they despised the Reikai, it was always fun to mess with them. After all, the hakai were well versed in creating all around havoc. It would be interesting to see them squirm out of certain--situations.

Yes.

They'd allow this.

At least until they got bored.

Then they'd deal with them with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?"

"Yes Mr. Taisho?" Kagome answered obediently to her 'boss'. All the while thinking of ways to torture the traitor for making her go through this. It wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault, Kagome reasoned, she just hated acting 'inferior' to people. Besides, she was never much one for taking orders, not unless they benefited her and her people in some way or another. Like this 'order', she'd play ball.

"Did you get those documents ready for the meeting this afternoon with Minami Enterprises?" Kagome nodded her head before following behind Sesshoumaru towards the boardroom.

Things were certainly going to get a little more interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/n:** Well, that's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Why? Because in the next chapter the meeting, 'secret conversations', and a lead!


	8. Chapter 8: It Begins

**A/n:** Sorry about the long wait, so without further ado, here is the next rewritten and revised chapter of Flickering Flame.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and make no profit from this fanfiction._  
_  
**Flickering Flame**

By; Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 8: It Begins...

She had a headache.

A really _bad_ headache.

Or was it possibly a migraine? Right now she didn't know, didn't care. She was beginning to feel nauseous. Who knew being in a room filled with handsome men would make her feel so ill. She would've refrained from entering altogether. Good Lord--Men were not only annoying and incompetent. They were incredibly stupid. Not to mention perverted. She swore if that man looked at her chest one more time she was going to wring his neck, rip off his balls, feed it to him, then she was going to sick a hoard of perverted fan boys on him.

She wanted an aspirin.

So what if it didn't exactly work on her demonically enhanced body.

It's the thought that counts right?

A soft barely audible groan exited her mouth as Shido's son who was the 'president' of the company in Shido's absence proposed yet another half-baked and stupid idea. It really was sad that this fool would one day inherit the Southern lands. Kagome had no doubt he'd be overthrown in a week--tops. If not she'd do it herself. God he was worse then--then--she couldn't even think of something or someone to compare him too! Irritating pesky penguin.

Dear Lord she was beginning to hallucinate.

She was seeing a penguin handkerchief peeking out of his jacket pocket. Now don't get her wrong, it's not that she didn't _like_ penguins it was just this really odd pink and purple penguin, with huge glittery glasses and a rhinestone on it's head, dancing on a disco ball?

'_Somebody pinch me.'_

Sesshoumaru reached under the table and lightly pinched her arm.

Blinking once, twice and a third time she stared.

So she wasn't hallucinating, it was just the oddest accessory she'd ever seen before in her entire life.

'_I must be sick, that's the only explanation...testosterone poisoning perhaps, lord knows there's enough in this room.'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You feeling all right Kagome?" Kuronue asked, amusement lining his voice as they took a 'lunch break' from the meeting.

"You relish in my pain don't you?"

Wrapping his arms around the tense woman, he slowly trailed his arms upwards massaging firmly, tearing a soft barely audible moan from her. Concentrating on her neck and shoulders Kuronue smirked against her hair as he heard the steps of the detectives pause before the door.

'_Shall we mess with their minds?'_

A wicked grin soon emerged on her face, an exact replica of Kuronue's.

'_Lets.'_ Kagome moaned louder, making soft panting like noises as his hands worked their magic on her body.

"Kuronue..._harder._" 

They heard they intake of breath from the other side of the door to the 'break room' and could smell the embarrassment coating their scent. But they also smelt their curiosity. Kuronue grinned down at the young woman in his arms, violet eyes twinkling. 

"You like that Kagome? Then you'll _love_ this." Kuronue spoke huskily as he worked out an especially tense muscle near her neck tearing out a long, drawn out moan. Her eyelids fell in a half-open, half-shut position as her hands clenched the fabric at Kuronue's waist. '_It feels heavenly.' _Kagome thought almost drowsily. His hands made their way to her temple, massaging away her headache. Tilting her head back, it came to a stop, resting against his shoulder. Turning her head slightly she pressed her lips against his pulse in appreciation.

This time it was Kuronue who let out a shuddering sigh. Smirking against his skin she gently sucked on the skin at his pulse before trailing soft kisses along his neck and jaw line, each kiss tearing a soft appreciative sound from the koumori. Turning around as his arms fell to his sides she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck in appreciation. 

"Your the best." Her voice was light and breathy, eyes devoid of the normal coldness.

Kuronue simply gave her his trademark grin, which was returned by her small smirk.

'_You have no idea what you do to me.'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had been on the way out of the building to get some food and report to Koenma what they found. Absolutely nothing. They had been put into 'assistant' positions, not assistants to the actual members of the Hakai but to other employees. Not that the Hakai didn't know they were there, or what they were doing--in fact they were positive the Hakai knew exactly what they were up too, they just weren't sure why they weren't doing anything to stop them.

However just as they were walking past the break room they stopped in their tracks, ears catching a soft moan. Curiosity piqued they leaned close to the break room door and listened. Taking a sniff of the air Kurama found himself unable to catch the scent of the person (s) in the room, therefore he was unable to detect what exactly was going on. But from the sounds coming from the room...Well one certainly speculate.

"What the Fuck?" Yusuke exclaimed ever eloquently.

Suddenly a voice, breathy and feminine moaned followed by the same husky, sultry voice saying, "Kuronue, _harder_." 

Yusuke's face colored a light pink before he exclaimed again.

"Shit, are they--" He was however cut off by another voice, male and full of promise.

"You like that Kagome? Then you'll _love_ this." And thus another moan, louder and longer then the others penetrated the silence of the hall. Yusuke was tempted to open the door, if just to confirm his suspicions that 'Kagome' the pretty koorime-kaze youkai and 'Kuronue' the koumori, who had once been Youko's partner, were doing _it._ Yes _it_ can be interpreted as many things, but surely one can place what he thought _it _was and for those whose minds aren't quite up to par at this moment---Sex.

"Are they fucking doing _it_, and at the office?"

Kurama sighed at his friends choice of words though mentally applauding him for not using 'fucking' in the same sentence as he would have done in the past.

"One can only assume."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unknown to the spirit detectives were the two demons listening on the other side of the door both unable to contain their amused smirks. Kuronue's violet eyes danced with humor and Kagome's own blue-violet eyes absent of their normal iciness shimmered with mirth. Realizing what exactly she was doing, and just did, her smirk faded and eyes turned cold and blank once more.

Kuronue noting the change in her immediately backed off to give her some space. While she may not have been the cold, ice queen she was to everyone else, she wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. Sure she smirked or smiled (which was very rare) but she never really smiled a true happy smile. It was true the team was close, they knew things about each other, things that they would never trust with anyone else but each other. Granted certain members of the team were closer to each other then others. Kuronue sighed, violet eyes tracing over the delicate features of the youkai in front of him. He wondered absently how someone like her came to know Naraku, or the Toguro brothers for that matter, none the less how she 'befriended' them. If he was perfectly and utterly honest with himself. They gave him goose bumps, and not the good kind.

"Kuronue?" Kagome called once again, eye twitching at being ignored.

"Huh?"

'_He's so cute when he's confused.'_ Kagome thought an amused smile on her face before she froze at the thought.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Glancing up at the worried koumori it took everything in her to stop the blush threatening to rise.

_What...is this feeling?_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After pulling their little 'prank' on the detectives Kuronue and Kagome made their way back to the conference room where most of the other attendees decided to stay and simply order in lunch. Kuronue's sharp hearing picked up the quiet conversation of a male on the far right of the room, before his eyes narrowed. Glancing over at her companion her eyes focused in on the male as well. There was nothing truly remarkable about him, granted he was quite handsome, but many of the men in the room were, considering many of them were demons. 

Short dark violet hair, almost black in color contrasted greatly with his cat-shaped orange eyes. But that wasn't what caught Kagome's attention, it was the small marking almost hidden by his suit, she could see the head of the large lion peaking it's way over the collar of the male's suit. She knew that marking, she knew she did. She just couldn't place it.

Frowning slightly her mind worked furiously to place that marking however just as her mind was moving Kuronue's ear's were twitching picking up every whispered word between the man in the corner and the voice talking over the small cell phone. Selective hearing really was a wonderful thing, he could block things out and only hear what or who he wanted to hear. Before the man could hang up the phone Kuronue was already half way out the door bringing along his seriously irked companion. 

Ready to verbally thrash the koumori who so rudely jerked her from the room she turned to him before pausing momentarily at the hard expression on his face. She frowned; something was wrong, so she kept quiet, even she knew Kuronue was a force to be reckoned with when angered, though she couldn't help but wonder what it was that troubled him. Though a small voice said it was the same thing on her mind; the man with the marking of a lion.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"_Are you ready to meet with the little _supai _tonight, Kouran?"_

Adjusting the slender black cell phone the man identified as 'Kouran' spoke his affirmation into the phone softly, making sure not to draw any attention to himself. Though he was sure, even with the demons in the room no one would be able to pick up his conversation, after all there were enough conversations to get 'confused' trying to listen to just one.

"Is everything set? Did they attain the 'Great and Terrible Dog Generals' plans?"

The voice on the other end of the line spoke quietly with an icy edge. __

"Do not mock Inutaisho, he's smarter then you give him credit for, he is already suspicious it is one of his own house betraying him by giving up his plans. So the list is considerably narrow. Do not make a mockery out of this very important matter Kouran--it could cost us dearly. You do remember how long it took to simply infiltrate his home, do you not?"

"Of course." Kouran sat up, back ramrod straight, eyes serious.

"_Good, I'd hate for something terrible to happen because of your stupidity Kouran. Do not forget to meet us at the designated location at 24:00 tonight. Do not be late. We cannot risk our supai's cover being blown."_

"I'll be there."

"_Do not disappoint me Kouran. We're counting on you." _

Kouran took a deep breath, orange eyes steady but slightly apprehensive.

"I will not disappoint you, Kirai."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"What is it Kuronue?" Kagome asked.

"There is a spy in our midst." Kuronue spoke softly, eyes narrowed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, the spy isn't mentioned by name, but they are to meet with this Kouran and Kirai at midnight tonight." Kuronue spoke unaware of how Kagome froze up hearing the name 'Kirai'. He was, however made very aware of it as the temperature began dropping rapidly and the air around her began whipping around her still form. Around (and in) the building youkai and spiritually aware humans stiffened.

"Kagome!" Kuronue called out alarmed by this reaction. Never in all the time he'd known her had he ever seen her lose control.

"Kagome!!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the western palace, thin lips curved up into a cruel smile.

'_Soon...'_ the figure thought to themselves, '_Soon you will get what you deserve Inutashio...'_

A few miles outside of the Western lands Kirai grinned to herself violet eyes dancing with malicious intent. Their plan was over twenty years in the making, they'd been patient for such a long time, they could be patient a little longer. Patience would truly pay off, she let out a soft, dark chuckle. The same thought running through her head...

_Soon..._  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshoumaru entered the room, taking quick stock of the situation, leapt into action. He placed himself behind her pressing a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out, she fell safely into his arms, before looking at Kuronue with a raised brow, obviously wondering what put her into such a state of distress. Kuronue shrugged back before reciting what he'd learned listening to that Kouran's phone call.

"Kirai?"

"Yeah, that's what he called her, why?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Kirai is the woman whom Kagome's ex-betrothed betrayed her with."

"Isn't it possible for there to be two different women with the same name?" Kuronue questioned.

"Hm."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue-violet eyes opened slowly, as Kagome mentally cursed herself, it had been years since she'd lost control...But just hearing that name, she closed her eyes tightly, fighting off the memory. Clenching her teeth, nails digging into the flesh of her hand, she fought off the anger. She needed a cool, calm head for this. The safety of their lands and Lord Inutashio was top priority. Shoving the emotions down she stood from her position laying on the couch in Sesshoumaru's office, she made her way out of the room; cool, composed.

Stepping out of the office, she was relieved to find the meeting over, she had been 'excused' to tend to a 'family emergency'. Now to find out where this meeting would take place, find the spy, and eradicate them, and those behind this. There would be no mercy for them. 

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kuronue asked almost hesitantly.

"I'm fine."

"It is most likely, the meeting location is only for this Kouran to meet up with 'Kirai' and they will proceed to another location to meet with their spy."

"Most likely. We need to get answers from this Kouran. They probably wouldn't tell him where they are going to meet the spy. However..."

"Kagome?"

"I'd like to _speak_ with this _Kouran_." Kagome said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Kouran." Kagome spoke softly, a small smile on her lips, giving her 'prey' the illusion of comforting friendliness.

"Hello."

"I've heard such good things about you from Shido-sama."

"Shido-sama speaks about me?" Kouran said orange eyes wide in surprise.

Kagome gave a soft, 'cute' laugh.

"Hai, hai, all the time. In fact he was just mentioning how when his _plan_ goes through how he planned to _appoint_ you to a _higher_ rank." Kagome said with 'knowing' eyes.

"Really?" Now his face looked positively delighted, but just as quickly a suspicious look crossed his face.

"I've never seen you around before, who the hell are you?"

Kagome giggled, inwardly wincing.

"Now that wouldn't make me a very good '_ghost' _would it. I blend very well, so you probably wouldn't have noticed me anyway. That's what makes me so good at my job." Kagome gave him a brilliant smile, that said, 'you can trust me, i'm on your side.'

He nodded slowly.

" We make sure to keep my identity secret, if everyone knows who I am, well then how would I get information?" Her voice was matter of fact and persuading. 

"That makes sense, so are you heading to the _spot_ tonight as well?"

"Of course, where were we supposed to meet Kirai at again...The waterfront?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"We're supposed to meet her at the deserted shrine a few blocks from here...Sunset Shrine."

"That's right!" Kagome said with a self-depreciating laugh, smacking her forehead lightly. "This is why Shido-sama, always makes sure I hook up with one of the others, I'm not very good at locations, you see...I get lost in my own closet!"

Kouran laughed lightly with her as well, watching as she blushed prettily.

"So I guess I'll see you there at 24:00 hours?"

"Hai."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your good at acting."

"No. He's just an idiot." Kagome replied. "Be ready at 23:00 hours."

'_So it begins...'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Tada! Another chapter finished, hopefully things begin moving a bit faster now. A new story should be coming out sometime this weekend and hopefully also a one-shot (for Kura!). Anyway, I better get back to work. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
